iPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE: CAMP ROCK STYLE
by lilythesilly
Summary: 10 one-shots about my favorite camp rock couple's


**A/N okay I got tagged by Stacey and E Productions( who by the way I love!), so here are 10 one-shots about my favorite Camp Rock couple's! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, or the songs for this challenge**

* * *

**Now or Never- High School Musical 3 cast ****(Mitchie)**

I sighed as I sat backstage at Final Jam; this was my last summer at Camp Rock,

I sat watching the acts before, thinking they're awesome, I hope I don't lose my lunch

"And now, for the final time it's Mitchie Torres!" Brown yelled and I thought _this is the last time to get this right, time to show them what I'm all about. _

It's now or never.

**Gotta Find You-Joe Jonas (Shane Gray) - ****(Smitchie)**

Shane and Mitchie were sitting in a canoe on Lake Rock

"Why can't we ever go in a strait line? I'll even accept diagonal!" Mitchie said irritated

"What you don't like going in circles?" Shane asked with a smirk

All of a sudden Mitchie started humming,

"Why are you humming my song?" Shane asked curiously

"Cause you're the voice I hear inside my head," she said and kissed him

**Deal With It- Corbin Bleu**** (Naitlyn)**

"What the hell is this Nate?" Caitlyn screamed throwing a magazine at him,

"This is a lie, I don't even know her!" he said pointing to a picture of him and girl and the girl was kissing his cheek

"Uh huh likely story," she said

"What the hell Caitlyn I love you!" he said and she rolled her eyes

Nate groaned, "I love you, there's nobody but you, so deal with it,"

**Take a Bow- Rihanna**** (Naitlyn/Jaitlyn) **

Caitlyn was crying and Nate was standing outside her house,

"Caity! I'm sorry!" he said

"No you're not! You're sorry I caught you!" she yelled and threw his things at him and told him to get gone, and after he left she got in her car and headed for Jason's house

"Cate, what's wrong?" he asked when he opened the door

"Nate cheated on me with Peggy," Caitlyn said crying

"Come here," Jason said opening his arms for a hug

"Thanks Jason, it's good to know your always here,"

"Always," he said

**Thunder-Boys Like Girls ****(Smitchie) **

Shane and Mitchie were lying in her cabin when Shane said,

"Sing for me, please?"

"Of course," she said and sang his favorite song, 'This is Me'

"That is the soundtrack of my summer," he said

"What the song?" she asked

"No you're voice," he said and she looked up at him with her big brown eyes,

"And you're eyes are the brightest of all the colors," he said and she blushed

"Yeah well rockstar, you're my thunder.

**Drive-Vanessa Hudgens****(Tess)**

Tess Tyler was sick and tired of her mother not being there, and she was sick of Hollywood, it's not what she wanted.

So she went to her new BMW and started the engine and she did the only thing she new she could, she drove,

And she wasn't coming home, or stopping for anyone in her way,

**That's How You Know- Demi Lovato**** (Jella)**

Ella was sitting on her bed and let out a groan

"What?" Peggy asked

"It's Jason," she replied

"Well what about him?" she asked

"How do I know he loves me?" she asked Peggy

"Look over there," she said motioning to the door

On it there was a note that said, "Come outside" and she did and there standing was Jason holding yellow flowers, and in her favorite color, teal,

_Yeah he's the one. _She thought

**If I didn't Have You-Mitchel Musso and Emily Osment- ****(Barola) **

Barron was sitting next to Lola in the Mess Hall when he said,

"You know if I was a rich man, or was handsome, I wouldn't be anything if I didn't have you," he said and she blushed

"And you know I've always envied your charm, I mean everyone loves you," she said

"I know," he said popping his collar

"Whatever" she said rolling her eyes,

"Hey but I'd be nothing if I didn't have you to serve," he said saluting her

"And I'd be nothing if I didn't have you," she replied

**Broken Heart- Donnie J ****(Smitchie)**

Mitchie was in her room crying Nate had just cheated on her, with her best friend Caitlyn, which was worse because Caitlyn was dating her other best friend….Shane

She was so caught up in crying she didn't notice Shane come in,

"Hey Shane," she said sniffling

"Hey how are you holding up?" he asked

"I don't know, how about you?" she asked

"Fine, me and Caitlyn were on the rocks anyways,

"Why?" she asked

"Because I fell in love with someone else," he said, and she looked up and he kissed her,

"Let me heal your broken heart," he said

**Dangerous-Akon ft. Kardinal-(Saness)**

Sander couldn't help but notice Tess Tyler notice him,

And Tess Tyler couldn't help notice Sander notice her, noticing him,

But Sander saw her type before, she was trouble, a bad girl, troublemaker

Tess Tyler new he new about her being a bad girl but he came over, she was shocked and she said,

"Don't you know about me?"

"Yeah, and I don't care," He said

* * *

**A/N alright 10 one-shots**

**Alright I tag**

**Andy The Christmas Tree**

**Wrachelle**

**BellaE. Cullen**

**xScribbles819**

**WritingSia**

* * *

**Please review! I'll love you forever if you do!**

**Much love,**

**-Lilyana- **


End file.
